Problem: Luis is 5 times as old as Michael and is also 12 years older than Michael. How old is Michael?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Luis and Michael. Let Luis's current age be $l$ and Michael's current age be $m$ $l = 5m$ $l = m + 12$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. Since we are looking for $m$ , and both of our equations have $l$ alone on one side, this is a convenient time to use elimination. Subtracting the second equation from the first equation, we get: $0 =$ $5m$ $-$ $ (m + 12)$ which combines the information about $m$ from both of our original equations. Solving for $m$ , we get: $4 m = 12$ $m = 3$.